1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication devices generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel communication terminal which can be configured or reconfigured in the field to provide a variety of functions.
2. Background Art
Communication terminals are widely used to input information to and/or to receive information from other communication devices and/or host computers for such applications, for example, as controlled access and facilities monitoring, interfacing to wands/scanners and identification printers/machine controllers, personnel identification, and networking with other such terminals. Such communication terminals are typically designed and manufactured to perform a specific function or to be programmable within defined limits. Consequently, manufacturers, integrators, and/or resellers have to inventory a range of completed instruments or have to have trained technical personnel available to program or custom design the terminals.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a multiconfigurable communication terminal which can be configured or reconfigured without the need for trained personnel or special tools.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a multiconfigurable communication terminal which can be configured or reconfigured in the field.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a multiconfigurable communication terminal is economically manufactured and easily used.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a multiconfigurable communication terminal which can be configured or reconfigured in the field to accommodate changes or advances in technology.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.
The present invention achieves the above objects, among others, by providing, in a preferred embodiment, a multiconfigurable communication terminal, comprising: a terminal housing; electronic circuitry disposed within said housing; at least one selected functional electronic module removably disposed in said housing and releasably attached to said electronic circuitry.